Chapter 610
Chapter 610 is titled "The Fortuneteller Madame Shirley" Cover The cover title is called "Under the Direction of Siamese Cats, Vivi Sweats While Cleaning the Royal Bath." Short Summary After suffering massive blood loss, Sanji awakens in one of Madame Shirley's rooms after recieving a blood transfusion from two okamas. Chopper notices Luffy was poisoned by Hyouzou, but thanks to his fight with Magellan, Luffy's body has built up a natural immunity to the poison. The crew reunites with Brook and meets Pappug. They learn more about Van der Decken. Big Mam is now protecting Fishman Island. Shirley forsees that Luffy will destroy the entire island. Long Summary The chapter starts in the port town of Coral Hill. Sanji is waking up after having received donor blood. He asks where he is and Keimi tells him he is at her friend's house. Chopper collapses face first on the bed, saying how happy he is to have found donor blood. Sanji, confused by Chopper's talk about blood, sits up while asking what happened. Keimi quickly tells him to lie back down. Luffy, sprawled out in a chair, asks why no fishman would help them, saying they had been all over the island, going on to say he thought Sanji was a goner. Sanji, touched by his friends' selflessness, thanks them. He then tries to remember what happened to put him in such a state, but has difficulty with it. Luffy and Usopp implore him to stop remembering, as he will lose blood again and there would be nothing they could do to help him again. Usopp points to a curtain where only a hand is visible, saying they found the donor at a pub. From behind the curtain, Sanji hears a feminine voice. He then asks if they took the blood from a fragile young lady. Usopp pulls back the curtain to reveal two okamas, the pirate twins Splash and Splatter. Splash even offers him more blood if it was necessary. Sanji screams and foams at the mouth in shock. While Usopp is telling Sanji to thank them, Chopper realizes that Luffy had been poisoned, noticing the entry point on his arm. Chopper is amazed at how Luffy didn't react at all to such a deadly poison and that he already had antibodies to counter it. Luffy remembers Magellan's poisons almost killing him in Impel Down and gives that as the reason for his immunity. Luffy remembers the merman with the sword and the octopus legs, and attributes the poison to him, saying he seems strong. The scene then changes to the merman in question. He is carrying the unconscious bodies of Hammond and the unnamed ally. The man Luffy was refering to is named Hyouzou, a poison blue-ringed octopus merman, and an assassin for the New Fishman Pirates. Hyouzou hears a scream coming from the cove. He just thinks it is noisy mermaids having fun. A mermaid says that the scream came from Ishley's group. Another mermaid said she had heard it from where she was, and that Ishley had mentioned something about opening a barrel. The barrel in question was the barrel that was keeping Caribou prisoner. It is now broken open with no sign of Caribou. The scene changes to the back of the Mermaid Cafe. Keimi is talking to her boss, Madame Shirley, who was asking about Sanji's wellbeing. Keimi thanks her for letting them borrow a room, and then asks Madame Shirley not to go in to see Sanji as she is beautiful, therefore dangerous to Sanji. She also asks her to keep it a secret from Sanji that he is in the back of the Mermaid Cafe. Keimi tells her that Chopper told her they would be in big trouble if Sanji found out where he was. Madame Shirley comments on the irregularity of Chopper and Keimi's requests. Luffy and Usopp find Shirley's crystal ball, which she tells them not to touch. Keimi explains to them that Shirley is a fortune teller, and was rather well known. Shirley however, said that she was retired, as the future was better left unknown. Luffy then asks her "So, do mermaids poop?" Usopp asks why he used "so" in his question. This angered Shirley who called Luffy a vulgar child. Keimi quickly told him to apologize, which he did. Shirley then tells Keimi to take the rest of the day off and show her friends the island. She said not to worry about the influx of human pirate customers, as she had enough hired help to start handling the crowd. The "star" part of the word "start" made Keimi remember Pappug, and how she had to deliver a clam to him. Shirley tells her that Pappug is in the cafe, making a ruckus about some old friend of his. After leaving the room, Keimi tells the Strawhats about some of Madame Shirley's famous predictions, such as predicting the Great Age of Pirates one year ahead of time. She also accurately predicted the war at Marineford and Whitebeard's death. Because of her accuracy at predicting disasters, she has come to hate her ability to see the future. She takes them to the main street of Coral Hill and the front entrance of the Mermaid Cafe. When Luffy stated how hungry he was, Keimi said they have cakes, sea fruits, and shellfish, but no meat in the sense Luffy was thinking. Usopp tries to distract Luffy from his bitterness about the lack of meat by reminding him Pappug is inside. That friend that Pappug was talking about turned out to be Brook. Pappug was glad to see Luffy and Usopp. Brook has a mermaid on either side of him. One of them kisses him on the cheek, telling him to come back soon, saying the whole time he was there was like a dream come true. After telling them he will be back, brook launches into a slew of his bone jokes, bodily jokes, and already dead jokes. Usopp was surprised by Brook's excitement. Pappug interrupts, saying he was about to show Brook his estate. Pappug entices Luffy with sea monster meat, saying it is a staple of his diet and he always has a lot in his house. Keimi gives him the Orient clam, which delights the starfish. Usopp was confused since it was a shellfish. Keimi explained that fishmen can eat meat and fish while mermaids cannot. Luffy is relieved to hear there is meat on the island after all. As they call a taxi, they notice a wanted poster of Van der Decken. Pappug was surprised that the crew had met him, telling them he is like a bandit of the sea floor and the whole country has been searching for him for years. He then tells them to get on the taxi. Pappug explained that it started with Van der Decken sending a letter once a week to the Mermaid Princess. The letters eventually became packages which eventually became threatening marriage proposals. The princess became too scared too ignore him any longer. Keimi chimes in, adding that her father, king Neptune, became angry and had his three sons form an army. They have been searching for him without any success. Pappug tries to interrupt her, saying he had just been explaining that. Keimi summarizes it by saying that the Mermaid Princess is the younger sister to the three princes, and king Neptune is the father of all four of them. Brook then says he wants to hear about how Van der Decken, a pirate who was cursed hundreds of years ago, plays into it. Pappug explained that legends tend to get exaggerated, but that the "mad captain" known as Van der Decken really did exist. The legend had it that he came to Fishman Island an died. The ship they saw was the real Flying Dutchman, but the captain was his grandson (Keimi interrupts here again to finish the story, leaving Pappug in despair), Van der Decken XI. Brook makes another joke about how seeing Van der Decken nearly scared the life right out of him. Luffy then redirects the conversation by pointing out how a mermaid has split fins similar to Kokoro's. He asks Keimi if that is how her fins will looks when she reaches age 30, to which she replies yes. Luffy then sees a fisman dad with an older fishman child and a merman baby. Luffy remarked how fun the variety in sizes and colors of each species. Pappug explains that when a fishman and mermaid marry, they could either have a baby that is merman/maid or fishman/woman, so there are four types of patterns. As they are about to get on a highway, Luffy asks about something in the distance. Pappug replies that it is the Candy Factory. Luffy asks why there is a pirate flag on it. Pappug tells him there is a similar one at the entrance to port, as the island is now under the protection of Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mam, the Yonkou. Pappug explains that after the war, Big Mam started protecting the island since Whitebeard had died. In return for her protection, she demands a large amount of candy every month. Keimi explains that the island is so dangerous that they need something big protecting it, otherwise, the government could not function. Luffy thinks Big Mam must be nice if she decided to protect Fishman Island. Pappug said that Whitebeard did not require collateral, and that Big Mam might be looking at it from a business perspective. Luffy says she is on of the Yonkou, like Shanks, and wonders if he will ever meet her some day. Their taxi then arrives in Gyoverly Hills, where everyone is amazed by the size of Pappug's house. Back in Coral Hill, Madame Shirley is making a scene outside, saying something is going to be catastrophic. Everyone is asking her what is wrong. She tells them to go and find the pirate with the ripped straw hat (Luffy) and send him out of the country at once. A man asks what is going on and if she saw something in her crystal ball. Shirley explains that she did not mean to see it, but she felt something from Luffy which prompted her to look into the future. Hiding her head in her hands, she says she hopes she is wrong. The fortune foretold that Fishman Island would be destroyed by Luffy's hand. Chapter Notes *Madame Shirley, the owner of the Mermaid Cafe is introduced. *Sanji survives thanks to a pair of okamas, Splash and Splatter. *Luffy has an immunity to poisons after what happened in Impel Down. *Hyouzou, the octopus merman who has been seen accompanying Hammond is named. *Caribou escapes from the barrel and kidnaps a mermaid named Ishley. *Luffy and Usopp reunite with Brook and Pappug. *The Van der Decken that the Straw Hat Pirates met is Van der Decken XI, a wanted criminal of Fishman Island and the grandson of the Van der Decken from the legend. *The Van der Decken from the legend died on Fishman Island. *Van der Decken XI routinely threatens the Mermaid Princess for marrage. *King Neptune, the father of the Mermaid Princess, Fukaboshi, Ryuuboshi, and Manboshi, is mentioned for the first time. *The Mermaid Princess is revealed to be the youngest sibling of the Neptune Family. *Big Mam is revealed to be the new protector of Fishman Island, demanding candy as payment. *Big Mam's real name is revealed to be Charlotte Linlin. *Madame Shirley foresaw Luffy destroying Fishman Island. *On the cover page, behind Vivi, there's a cat holding a sign that says "Bridal Training". Also, a ring can be seen on Vivi's left hand. de:Uranaishi Madam Shyari